Antenna mounts for removing or retracting antennas on moving vehicles are well known. Such devices are disclosed, for example, in Yerger U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,164, Rowe U.S. Pat. No. 3,208,702 and Ivy Pat. No. 3,357,663. More recently, there has been substantial interest in removable or retractable antenna mounts for auto- or truck-mounted CB radio antennas. With the markedly increased popularity of CB radios, there has been a corresponding increase in thefts. Since the identification of a CB antenna on an automobile or truck may serve as an invitation to theft, a number of trunk-mounted removable or retractable mounts for CB antennas have recently been developed.
One such CB antenna mount which has recently been proposed comprises a bracket mounted on the rain channel of the vehicle trunk, hingedly secured to the antenna mount. When in use, the antenna mount supports the antenna outside of the vehicle trunk, the mount extending beneath the closed trunk lid and into the interior of the trunk. When not in use, the hinged mount is pivoted into the vehicle trunk to conceal the antenna from view. One disadvantage of this form of device, however, is that it impairs the access to and storage room within the vehicle trunk.
Another form of stowable CB antenna mount comprises a pair of separable bracket elements, the first of which is mounted in one of the rear corners of the trunk lid receptacle and defines a pair of receiving sleeves, and the second of which supports the antenna and defines inserts slidably receivable within such sleeves. In this form of mount the support element may be disengaged from the mounting bracket and the antenna stowed in any manner within the trunk or elsewhere. This device may, however, only be mounted in restricted areas in which there is sufficient room for mounting and engaging the respective sleeve and insert members. Moreover, it does not prevent both lateral and longitudinal movement of the separable elements thereof and does not, therefore, insure the desired structural integrity for such a device.
It is, accordingly, among the objects of the present invention to provide an improved antenna mount to be received within the trunk of an automobile, truck or other vehicle, which is simply constructed, easy to mount, strong and durable, and which does not impair access to or space within the vehicle trunk.
Other objects and advantages of the antenna mount of the invention will appear from the following description of a preferred embodiment thereof.